


in your arms

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mention of Starvation, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>toffee was feeling sad so I wrote some iwaois to make them happy :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perishSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perishSong/gifts).



There was a sense of alarm in Iwaizumi’s mind at the gentle knocks against his apartment door that has Iwaizumi up on his feet in an instant, ignoring Momo’s whines from her dog bed as he went to answer the door. It was a gut reaction, and he knew exactly who it was on the other side of the door without having to even look. But he opened the door in a whirl, and his eyes widened at his unexpected visitor.

 

“Ah, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa’s voice was shaky despite his forced smile. “Would you believe me if I said I wanted to borrow some sugar?” He tried to joke though his eyes looked like they were about to tear, watery and broken. 

 

“What kind of idiot travels forty five minutes on train to borrow some goddamn sugar?” Iwaizumi spat between gritted teeth, pulling Oikawa in and shutting the door behind him, trying to ignore the fact that Oikawa’s arm was cold, and knew full well the twenty minute walk from the station to his house must have been miserable. 

 

Oikawa doesn’t protest as he’s brought inside, pushed to the couch where he falls back not on the cushion but on Iwaizumi’s chest. He makes an ‘oof’ sound at the impact, but it isn’t unwelcomed. It was just a little awkward at first, getting used to the feeling of sitting in Oikawa’s lap. But Oikawa Tooru wasn’t as strong as he’d liked to be and he eased into Iwaizumi’s touched.

 

Once Oikawa was settled, head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, Iwaizumi settled in the couch to hold him a little bit less awkwardly, letting the back of his fingers brush against Oikawa’s cold arm, hoping to warm him with just small touches, small whispers of “everything will be okay.” 

 

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa went through these kinds of phases of just being so disappointed in himself even more so than he already did, so much that to a point where he would hate himself, scratch at his arms until they bled, or starve himself for a day because of self-loathing. So usually he’d go to somewhere nearby to prevent him from doing it. 

 

But Iwaizumi was the one person he trusted, the one person who wouldn’t judge him for the fading marks on his skin, or the fact that he looked like a ghost, with bags under his eyes, the one person who would hold him tight in his arms, reassure him that everyone was going to be okay. It was such an easy decision to put on a light coat and shoes and make the train ride to Iwaizumi’s apartment that the entire time, he was able to resist the urge to hurt himself, or even think lowly of himself with the prospect of being in Iwaizumi’s arms.

 

A small whimper left Oikawa’s lips at the warm brush of fingers on his arms, and he curled closer to Iwaizumi’s touch. “Sssh, you can sleep if you want. I’ll carry you to bed.” Iwaizumi cooed by Oikawa’s ear, kissing the outer shell of his ear for good measure.

 

“Mmm.” Oikawa hummed, though he barely heard Iwaizumi, already feeling weary from the train ride and the walk in the middle of the night. So it was easy to fall asleep in Iwaizumi’s arms, let him coax him to sleep, let him rub his arms until he was warm again, and his back felt like a soft mattress, his shoulder like a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought :3c


End file.
